


Checkerboard - Diseases

by Meowlody51



Series: Checkerboard [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowlody51/pseuds/Meowlody51
Summary: Sneezing ink and blood from stress.Coughing up flowers from unrequited love.Oh, the dangers of living in a emotion powered world...Both Dipper, Mabel, and Wirt are best friends, having lived in Gravity Falls for a while they were accepting to sprizes but... What happens when 3 new students pop up?





	Checkerboard - Diseases

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction....Probably shouldn’t have done it on a fandom I liked...
> 
> See the end notes for explanation on the diseases.
> 
> If you want to know why put the certain flowers->https://gardenerdy.com/list-of-flower-names-meanings-of-flowers
> 
> Here. I kinda didn't know where else to look so..... I'm sorry.

  **♔**

 

Bill cipher was a hyper genetic college student but due to the fact he always stirred up trouble- he was always kicked out. With Tad and Will following afterwards. He didn’t need to go to college, but his parents told him to- so he could be prepared to inherit the company with his siblings.

 

**♚**

 

Cerneus Dante Edelwood, the oldest of four siblings and the heir to Edelwoods. A company that was known to produce things from toys to technology. And because of this, there wasn’t a college that wouldn’t take advantage of their income.

 

**♕**

 

Pacifica Northwest was the only child of Preston and Priscilla Northwest- meaning her standards were as high as the sky. She refused several colleges and the ones that she did want to go to quickly took advantage of the income. All three of their parents decided to send them to seperate schools, but where?

After a while of searching, they found a low crime rate city. Gravity Falls.

 

**♖♗♘**

 

“Hey, have you two heard?” 

Wirt looked up at Mabel, “About what?” 

“The new students silly!” Dipper and Wirt sighed, they knew what she was talking about. It was the talk of the school. 3 new students, one was as tall as a tree, the other was insane as can be, and the last one- well no one really got to the third one… 

Mabel smiled, “One’s as tall as a tree-”

“Another was insane as can be.”

“But no one got to the last one.”

Dipper and Wirt were annoyed with the tale by this point. Neither of them had seen the 3, leaving it to their imagination for appearance. “You two already- Oh la la!” Mabel pointed to the entrance of the Cafeteria, where two blondes and a scarily tall person walked in. Wirt slowly started to pack his stuff, whereas Mabel continued to ogle them like jewelry. Dipper got up, Wirt following, and a whining Mabel behind them.

“But they were sooo cute!” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“They looked like they could kill us!” Wirt objected hastily, “besides, I have to get to Literature.” Mabel and Dipper waved him off, then Dipper branched off to his science class.

 

**♖**

 

Wirt continued to walk to his class before running in the bathroom. He looked up in the mirror to see blood and ink coming out of his nose, grumbling he sneezed before grabbing some paper towels. With him and his parents working back-to-back on their art/clothes buisness, working at a café down the street, and also taking care of Greg; he never got time to relax.

 Why ink? Poetry.

“Stress really can kill you…” He mumbled as he blew his nose. He walked out and continued on until he got into his class. He sat down and waited till the bell rang, the teacher wasn’t even there… He got out a book of poetry to pass the time.

The teacher came in before the bell rang, then students started to pile in. Wirt closed his book and shoved it in his bag. As everyone settled down, the teacher clapped their hands.

“Hello everyone! I got an announcement- come in.” And in came one of the new students, a scarily tall tree. Wirt shrinked in his seat as the guys multicolored eyes scanned the room like a predator, landing near Wirt’s head.

“This is… Cer-” He whispered something. “Dante Edelwood. Please treat him nicely, and you can sit… right behind Wirt.” She pointed at the seat behind him. During this, Wirt wished one of his old friends Beatrice was here today for once. As Wirt continued to press his body up against the wall as _Dante_ went to the desk behind him.

“Now let get started shall we?”

 

**♗**

 

Dipper sighed as he tightened the bandages on his arm. The branches coming out of his arm were getting more persistent with each thought he had. His science class was with his Grunkle Ford, not too bad. When he neared the class he heard the new kids. How did they get here before him?

“Haha- at least they know that I’m way superior than you two!”

“Oh cram it Cipher." 

“Oh Cerny! I thought you loved me!” 

“Ugh. I need to get to class, later losers.”

“Later Northfuc- Ow! Cerny!”

“Enough Cipher. I’m leaving.”

“Cerny!!”

Dipper rolled his eyes at the whining voice. He continued to walk to the science room, a tall figure lurched passed him. He looked at the figure and immediately felt a dark fear. He gulped and continued on, bumping into the back of someone.

“Hey now I didn- Well who are you?” Dipper looked up at a blonde with a sickly sharp grin. Ah shit. He said nothing as he backed up, walked around him then ran.

 

**♘**

 

Mabel continued to skip to her next class, Art and design. They were going over still lifes, shade, and lines for the past two days. For some reason. As Mabel got inside, someone shoved her. She looked back to see one of the blonde new students.

“Hi I’m Mabel!” She ignored her and sat down. “What’s your name?” Ignored.

The bell then rang and students piled inside faster than before. The teacher walked in and started class right away, not introducing the girl. Though after a few minutes of her lecture, the girl raised her hand. This caught the teacher off guard, which was surprising to Mabels standards.

“Oh yeah! We have a new student- uh. Can you introduce yourself?”

The girl stood, “My names Pacifica Northwest, don’t get to chummy with me.” Millions of whispers started at the mention of her last name. Northwest. Northwest- ah! Oh. Oh no…

Mabel softly remembered her first crush on a girl during middle school, it hadn’t started or ended nice. She still can smell the blood drenched roses… But still, she was content to be friends with this girl!

“So you’re Pacifica! What do you like?” She started as they began to sketch. Ignored. “I like Ice cream, Mabel juice, and my pig Waddles!” Ignored. “Mabel! Sketching time!” Mabel puffed out her cheek and nodded.

 

**♔**

 

Bill watched as the pinetree hatted boy run past into a classroom. “What was that!?” He laughed as he walked to his science class. As he got inside he noticed the boy inside, “Seems like you can’t get-” The bell rang and he was shoved out the door way. Bill’s eye flashed a deep red. DO THEY KNOW-

“Everyone, settle down. We have a new student.” Bill perked up from his spot on the wall.

“This is Bill Cipher. You seat is right next to Dipper.” He looked over the sea of heads. “Uh who?” The teacher shook his head, “Dipper. Raise your hand.” A hand inched up from...The pinetree hat!

“Oh! Pinetree!!” He plopped down excitedly as the boy moved an inch away from him. “Oh you must be grate-” A loud grumble from the teacher upfront and a slam made him look up.

“I would like class to get started, Mr.Cipher.” Bill smiled and looked at him, “Sure thing… Sixer.” 

Whispers began to pile up with the nickname said. _He- Oh my god- Wow- Oh no- Awesome-_ Bill smiled brighter as the whispers became murmurs and then, finally praise. He looked at Pinetree, he looked more scared, like lil ol’ doe!

Bill’s grin became more sharper with each notice of fear, praise, or comment. While on the other hand, Ford became more angry.

“Enough. Now tell me what is-” Ford continued the class, with additional comments and arguments along the way from Bill.

 

**♕**

 

Pacifica ignored what comments or questions went to her from the sweater clad girl. Well, she was getting some things out from it. Pacifica did find the girl to be cute, learned her name was Mabel, had a pig named Waddles, liked to make crafts and clothes, along with learning she went to the court house 4 times for being a witness.

“-and my brother Dipper sneezes like a kitten!” Pacifica packed her stuff as Mabel spoke. “Are you going to answer at least one of my questions?”

Pacifica looked at her, “The two boys who came with me are my cousins.”

Pacifica turned and left, blushing a bit as Mabel yelled out a ‘SHE SAID SOMETHING TO ME!’ Turning several hallways, she climbed down the stairs to the parking lot. She walked up to the limousine parked near the sidewalk. She hastily got inside as she heard cheers.

As expected Cerneus was already inside, she nodded at him. After a minute or 2 Bill got inside, throwing his bag off to the side. She sneered at the boy, “If you weren’t my cousin-” Bill raised a finger.

“No. If your parents wasn’t in debt to us.”  She glared at him. “Enough.” They both looked at Cernues, “Whispers, Will, Tad, Adelaine, and Enoch are already on their way home too. And I would rather be in a car crash then this argument again.”

Pacifica glared at him too, before turning away and complying to his request.

 

**♚**

 

Cerneus wasn’t in a good mood. The day itself was the cause, annoying teachers, his annoying cousins… Ugh. He could have a migraine if he thought about the day.

 Though his last class wasn’t as bad, the teacher had listened to him when he asked for his middle name instead, got the backseat he ogled, and sat behind a well mannered person. The boy- Wirt, had peaked his interest, knew answers to questions he himself couldn’t answer, recited said terms without even looking, and the poetry he wrote was detailed.

When Wirt wasn’t looking he had sneaked a piece of paper from their notebook, and was amazed to say the least. But before he could put the paper back, the bell rang and Wirt ran off. Cerneus just packed and walked off to the limousine that was parked below.

When he got inside, he looked through his texts, the rest of their family just ended too.

He reread the paper of poems he stole for the time being. After a while, Pacifica and Bill got inside. An argument that ended as fast as it started, then sickly silence. Strangely…

“Bill, what did you do?” 

“Nothing!!” 

“He pissed off a teacher.”

“Cram it!”

Cerneus rubbed his eyes, “Must I repeat again?” Bill stuck out his tongue. “Said this, said that, and viola! I’m in this car!”

Pacifica laughed, “Not even! I heard that you started a Chem. War!”

 Ah. That was it.

 

**♖♗♘(Two months pass)♔♕♚**

 

Pacifica started to open to Mabel slowly. Really _slowly_. But after the third week of prying for more, Mabel got her number. Though, as Mabel got home she felt an ache in her chest that she all knew too well. After an hour in her bathroom, she held an Adonis pettle in her fingers. Then an Almond Blossom.

Bill and Dipper got along quite well...despite starting a Chem. war. The two were now good friends, but as time passed Dipper found himself aching for more than just family or friendly love. And that transitioned to the branches in his arms, they became more persistent and stronger.

The next class Wirt had with Cerneus, he returned the piece of paper with a compliment. Wirt immediately becoming a blushing mess before being asked to read more. They continued on with this system before an incident that resulted in him being more afraid of Cerneus. Causing Wirt to hide away from the lurking man.

 

**♖♗♘**

 

Dipper, Mabel, and Wirt were inside the Mystery Shack, though they would’ve been at Wirt’s if not because of his brother Greg. They were doing something that the younger would have thrown out of proportion if seen; which was trying to hide their diseases.

Mabel was throwing up in the bathroom, several pill bottles were stacked on the sink. Wirt sneezed at an uncontrollable rate, a trash can was placed next to him full of tissues and ink. Dipper had a file, bolt cutters, and scissors that he was using to trim small twigs 

“Mabel, have you tried to-” he sneezed, “at least write to her?” A loud wrenching sound was heard, “Second week.” Dipper laughed as she lurched back over at continued to throw up blood and flowers. 

“Dipper!” Mabel groaned, “the E. pills-” She hiccuped and threw up. “No, I checked the date.” Dipper continued to trim the branches, blood seeping through each part. “Dipper, do- achoo -do those hurt?”

He shook his head, “Not if I think about it but-”

“Kids! Where are the bolt cutters!?”

Wirt and Dipper got up quickly, hiding both the trash can and sharp objects, then bandaged Dippers wounds. Grunkle Stan opened the door, quickly spotting them on the wall of the room. “How did this get here?” 

Dipper stifle a cry when he felt a branch pierced through his skin. “I- um… T-The last break in! Y-You never asked for them back…”

The man nodded and looked over to Wirt. “When did you get here?” Wirt shuffled, “Two hours ago? I had Chem. homework to go over…” He nodded and went back down stairs. Letting out a small groan, he bent over and grabbed the scissors.

Mabel let out a moan of relief as a snap was heard. “The stem finally broke...” Wirt sneezed as she came out from the bathroom. She gave a bottle of pills to Wirt, along with a cup of water.

“Maybe you should take a day off.” He shook his head, popping two of the pills. “I can’t take anymore days off. I spent them all on Greg when he was sick.”

Dipper swallowed the remaining pills dry, earning a ‘drink the water’ from Mabel. “But E.P. is getting more cheaper so there’s that…”

Dipper complied to the topic as he laid down. “Do you think that there could be others that have it like us? Could explain why they were expensive first then slowed down…” They all sat in silence. It wasn’t awkward but not comforting. 

“Let’s go get more E.P. at the clinic”

 

**♔♕♚**

 

Pacifica, Cerneus, Tad, and Bill were in a joint room, one side was a Library, the other was a platform. Bill was sparring with his older brother, Tad and Cerneus was reading with Pacifica.

“-and his eyes were like a doe’s! But the cutest thing was when he sneezed! It was like a kitten!”

Pacifica dropped her book and went over to the platform, “What was his name!?” Bill looked at her questioningly before being shoved over and thrown. “That was cheating Tad!” The said man shrugged and sat down.

“Why should I tell you, Llama?”

She squinted at him and sighed, “Chestnut hair, brown eyes, and a blue hat. Right?” Bill did not like where she was getting at. “How did you know-” 

“His sister is in my class.”

“Ah. Oh. Oooh. OOOH! The one you have a C-R-” His mouth was covered by her hand. Pacific looked at him in disgust before wiping her hand on her clothes. “They’re talking about the Pine’s family.” They both looked at Cerneus in surprise.

“Say what!?”

Pacifica looked at him hesitantly, “How did you know-” 

“When I became ‘The Beast’.” Pacifica grimaced at the image from a month ago. A fight had occur between a ballsy football player from the other school and Cerneus. As expected Cerneus had won without a scratch present. Enoch and Bill had won a lot of money that day. Their own football team was there and had welcomed him with open arms.

Mabel had told her that she was horrified, along with her friend and brother. Though Bill had seen Dipper at the fight but had ran off with one of his horrified friends. 

“So those numbskulls just told you who a person was if you pointed?” Bill reasoned, Cerneus just nodded. “Who else did you ranch out? Cause I know you had no interest with them.” He got a glare but Bill challenged it.

Pacifica just looked between the two. Then smiled, “I’m calling it out now- Wirt Paulmer.”

Cerneus broke the glare and looked back at her in annoyance. “You mean that twerp who has the little brother whose more insane than me!?” Cerneus growled. _Growled._  

“I thought I was in it deep!” Bill laughed as he fell out of his chair to roll on the ground. “And I thought doe’s died faster than deer.” Bill looked back at Cerneus, a smirk crawled on his face. 

“Hey Bill…” They all looked at the new addition to the room shocked, Bill’s little brother Will. He was crying, not that it wasn’t new but he had _flowers_ and _blood_ coming out of his mouth. Bill shot to Will without hesitance.

 “WHo dO YoU HaVe a CRusH On!?” Was Bill’s reply. Will’s crying became more stronger, especially when Tad came in. “I found the nearest clinic that sells the medicine for it.”

 “Then let’s go.”

 

**♖♗♘|✾|♔♕♚**

 

The five family members made their way to the clinic, as discreetly as they could. It was late so they weren’t as noticeable than most people.The problem was that the Eupatorium pills or E.P.’s had to be bought upfront. Not online or from another person. The clinic itself was in the mall, and was more like Sears or Macy’s. 

It had two floors, the top one was the real clinic but the bottom one was a candy store. Pacifica and Cerneus squinted at the bold sign, ‘Honey Pills’. 

“What kind of name is ‘Honey Pills’?” Bill growled out. 

“I think it refers to the fact that it’s both a clinic and candy store…” Tad mumbled as they walked inside and up the escalator. As they neared the desk, they saw similar faces.

“Sirs, ma’am, would you like to double the dosage?” There stood Dipper, Mabel, and Wirt. “Yeah. Please.” Mabel started to cough and weakly crouch down. Pacifica almost ran to her but Bill squeezed her arm and forced her to stay. She was caught and brought to a chair.

Both Dipper and Wirt didn’t look too alarmed, which they found as odd. Both quickly paid the nurse and waited. Wirt started to sneeze and then sat down next to Mabel. Dipper soon joined them and started to scratch at his arm with tears in his eyes.

Tad nodded over to the three and dragged Will over to the front desk. Cerneus dragged the other two over to the seating area.

Mabel could barely breathe with how much flowers, twigs, and blood she was coughing. Those pills didn’t take this long to get! Wirt’s nose was now pouring both blood and ink. He had to hold his nose close now. The branches in Dippers arms we’re becoming more painful as he tried to itch them away. 

“What’s going on here you three?” Alarmed they looked at Bill, Cerneus, and Pacifica. Mabel’s coughing started to get rougher and rigid. Pacifica went to her, quickly seeing the petals. She whispered something to Mabel and they got up, leaving.

 

**♔♗**

 

Dipper gave a thumbs up to Mabel- then let out a small cry. The branches in his arms began to spread, deeper and deeper.

“Pinetree! What are you doin-” Bill grasped Dippers arm and held it out. The branches stopped but not the pain. Dipper groaned and tried to back away but Bill wasn’t having that. They walked to another area of the store, it was more of a bed and medicare area.

“Sit.” 

Dipper sat down and winced as Bill hugged him. Wait. Bill was hugging him.

Dipper went red.

“You are loved. Loved by me. Your sister. And your little friend. Don’t forget that.”

Dipper felt the branches in his arms retract as he softly cried.

 

**♚♖**

 

Both Cerneus and Wirt looked at the two as they left.

“Wirt.” He looked down. “Look at me,” He flinched as a hand came near him. “...your afraid of me aren’t you?” No reply. 

“Here is you pills.” They looked up to a nurse with… wait a minute. She gave him the bottle and a water bottle. He squinted at her as she left. He observed the bottle, it could only help one of the-

Cerneus opened the bottle and handed him one.

“Take it and then we’ll talk.” He looked at him with worry, then swallowed the pill. “So, what do _you_ have?” He never answered. “Wirt, please.”  

“Overexertion.”

“It’s Ink right?” He nodded. “Now, what would you be needing to do that had to induce so much stress?”

“...You’ve met my little brother right?”

“How could I forget, _he_ _threw his frog at me._ ” Wirt let out a laugh of the memory, Greg had come to the college for a surprize visit. Stating ‘people as tall as him are supposed to be trees! And that’s a rock ract!’ 

“On that day, my little sister got out of the hospital. She was born too early and had to kept in a incubator. And that costs money so…” He trailed off.

 “So you had to work too in order to pay the bills and your little brother.” He hummed.

“What do your parents do?"

“We have this clothes store down the road…”

Cerneus changed the topic and they both went down to the candy store.

 

**♕♘**

 

“Mabel. Please.” Pacifica begged as she watched Mabel shake her head. Then began to cough, way stronger than before. “Mabel!”

_I don’t love her. _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ _I don’t love her._ I don’t love- I don’t want to die. _I don’t want to die._ _I don’t want to die._ _I don’t want to die._ _I don’t want to die._ _I don’t want to die._  I...do love her. _

Mabel cried a little as she coughed out a...Nightshade.

“Pacifica- I love you…” Mabel waited for a yell or something.

“...I..love you too, idiot!” Pacifica hugged her with a cry.

 

**|✾|**

 

“I think we did good today.” 

“Shut it Enoch! They are still in the building!”

“Oh relax, Whispers!”

“You know I can’t! If Cerneus sees us here we’re all doomed!” 

“Not _us._ Just you two.”

“Will! Tad!”

“Will, great acting you sure-”

“Acting?”

“Yeah you know- the Hanahaki.”

“But I’m not acting.”

“Ah shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki- Can be caused by the denial of liking or loving another person.  
> ->Symptoms: Coughing up flowers, flower petals, the stem, and blood  
> \-->can be cured by a surgery (but it will be risky), confession (not guaranteed the person will like back), or E.P.
> 
> Overexertion- Can be caused if person is stressed to high levels of danger.(not eating, sleeping ect.)  
> ->Symptoms: Nose will bleed. Along with the persons main ting exposed to (ink, paint, oil, ect.)  
> \--> can be cured by surgery (will lose sense of smell), relaxation day (like taking care of a cold), or E.P.
> 
> Unlove- Can be caused if person does not feel enough love. (family, friend, romantic, or pleasure)  
> ->Symptoms: Branches grow from persons wrist, back, or legs.  
> \--> can be cured by being shown/embrace more love; temporarily delayed by trimming or E.P.
> 
> Eupatorium pills/E.P.- Can delay any disease caused by strong/lack of emotions or necessities. (water, food, ect.)  
> ->Cons: It will not last forever. It will cost a lot of money. Cannot be bought online due to... incidents.


End file.
